Ancient Fish Grendel
Category:C3/DS Grendel BreedsCategory:Unofficial Grendel BreedsCategory:Genetic Breeds The Ancient Fish Grendels are a genetic breed of aquatic grendels designed by Grendel Man. All versions have long lives. They cannot breathe above water, and will drown fairly quickly if placed above water. They will able to swim with GM's Improved Swimming Agent. Their immune systems are weaker than a regular grendel's (except for the Dunkleosteus, which in that case is normal). They like to eat critter meat, but need to eat less than a regular grendel. The final change is the fact they will not usually use doors or elevators, due to the lack of the drives. Original Version The first version of the Ancient Fish Grendels uses the Banshee Grendel sprites exclusively, and are a deep blue in color. They come into childhood at about an hour and 6 minutes, giving somewhat of an idea of how long they live. Their temperament is even, and with every slap they give another creature they receive a mild shot of pain. They enjoy the company of other grendels, norns, and ettins, although they can get crowded somewhat easily. They rarely mind cold water, although sometimes it will cause them to shiver. They are infrequent breeders, and the females have longer pregnancies. AC Edition The Ancient Fish Grendels Aquatilis Caverna Edition, or Ancient Fish Grendels V1.5, were created because GM found Moe's patch that corrected the overpopulation and general errors of the AC plants, and to fix some of the things the original version had. They use the sprites of both the C3 Grendels and the Banshee Grendels, and are blue green in color. They live twice as long as the original version, and need less food then the originals did. They now are much less likely to crowd than the original version, and will not get cold as easily as the original version. For some reason, they are a bit more active wanderers than the original version. They have a new organ, the "Hungry Drive Overwhelmsion" organ, shared with the Aquatic ChiChi Norns and the Enhanced ChiChi Norns, that makes them better eaters in general. They are slightly more aggressive than the original version, although they only become angry if slapped. They feel at home wherever there are other grendels. They breed quickly once reaching breeding age. Dunkleosteus ]] The Dunkleosteus are the aggressive variant of the Ancient Fish Grendels. Their name is derived from a predatory fish from the Devonian. They are a dark, greenish color. Their lifespan is the same as the AC Edition, but they reach youth faster than the AC Edition does and after that, they take longer to reach adulthood. Opposed to the previous two versions, which are both social, Dunkleosteus are loners. They don't breed as fast as the AC Edition, but they are more likely to breed then the Original version. They get angry much easier than the previous two versions, and will slap nearby creatures without much hesitation. They themselves are immune to being slapped to death. They are entirely carnivorous-any food that is not a critter, bug, or something along those lines is unhealthy for them. If they get homesick, they will start attacking other grendels. Finally, they have a stronger immune system than the previous two versions. Download All 3 versions are able to be obtained from Creatures @ CU7, although the V1s were once able to be obtained at the Gameware Forums before the crash.